The present invention relates to a stretcher or hospital bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stretcher which facilitates taking x-rays of a patient located on a support surface of the stretcher.
Although the term "stretcher" is used throughout the specification of the present application, it is understood that the novel features of the invention may be incorporated into any type of bed or patient support device.
Stretchers or beds which include structures for holding an x-ray cassette are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,768,769; 3,774,045; 4,193,148; 4,584,989; 4,651,364; 4,893,323; 4,905,266; 4,916,725; 4,926,457; 4,947,418; 5,155,758; 5,255,303; and 5,422,928.
During an emergency or trauma situation, it is important to have the maximum flexibility in placement of an x-ray cassette relative to a patient. In addition, it is important to provide the best x-ray image possible on the x-ray cassette. Typically, x-ray radiation spreads out or magnifies as the distance increases between the patient and the x-ray cassette. Therefore, it is desirable to place the x-ray cassette as close to the patient as possible.
The present invention provides an improved x-ray cassette support tray located adjacent a patient support surface of the stretcher. The improved x-ray tray permits the x-ray cassette to be loaded at substantially any horizontal location below the patient support surface by sliding the cassette onto the tray using the hands. Enough room is provided between the frame and the patient support surface for hands to pass between. After the x-ray cassette is loaded on the x-ray tray at a desired horizontal location below the patient, the x-ray tray can then be lifted upwardly by a lifting mechanism to position the x-ray cassette adjacent a bottom of the patient support surface to improve x-ray imaging on the cassette.
According to an aspect of the invention, an x-ray cassette holder is configured to be coupled to a frame of a bed. The cassette holder includes a first tube, a second tube coupled to the first tube for sliding movement, and a third tube coupled to the second tube for sliding movement. A first channel member is coupled to the first tube and configured to be coupled to the frame of the bed. A second channel member is coupled to the second tube and configured to be coupled to a first portion of an x-ray cassette. A third channel member is coupled to the third tube and configured to be coupled to a second portion of the x-ray cassette.
In the illustrated embodiments, the first channel member is H-shaped or U-shaped. A locking member is coupled to the first tube to fix the first tube relative to the second tube. A second locking member is coupled to the second tube to fix the third tube relative to the second tube. The cassette holder further includes a rod coupled to the second tube and to the third tube to permit movement of the second tube relative to the third tube while preventing separation of the second tube from the third tube. The cassette holder furthermore includes a first stop coupled to the second tube and a second stop coupled to the third tube, the first and second stops limiting movement of the second tube relative to the third tube.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an x-ray cassette holder is configured to be coupled to a frame of a bed. The cassette holder includes first, second, and third telescoping members, and a mounting mechanism coupled to the first telescoping member. The mounting mechanism is configured to engage the frame of the bed in two orientations. The cassette holder also includes a first cassette channel coupled to the second telescoping member, a second cassette channel coupled to the third telescoping member, a first locking member which couples the first telescoping member to the second telescoping member, and a second locking member which couples the second telescoping member to the third telescoping member.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, an x-ray cassette holder is configured to be coupled to a frame of a bed having a patient support surface. The cassette holder apparatus includes a support member, and a mounting mechanism coupled to the support member. The mounting mechanism is configured to engage the frame of the bed. The cassette holder also includes an arm having first and second ends. The first end of the arm is pivotably coupled to the support member. The cassette holder further includes a cassette channel pivotably coupled to the second end of the arm for movement over the support surface of the bed. The channel is configured to receive an end of an x-ray cassette to hold the x-ray cassette adjacent a patient on the patient support surface. In the illustrated embodiment, the support includes at least two telescoping sections to adjust the height of the channel relative to the patient support surface of the bed.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, an x-ray cassette holder is configured to be coupled to a frame of a bed. The cassette holder includes first and second telescoping members, and a mounting mechanism coupled to the first telescoping member. The mounting mechanism is configured to engage the frame of the bed. The cassette holder also includes a first cassette channel coupled to the first telescoping member, and a second cassette channel coupled to the second telescoping member. The first and second telescoping members are movable relative to each other to hold an x-ray cassette between the first and second cassette channels. The cassette holder further includes an extension rod connecting the first telescoping member to the second telescoping member to permit movement of the first telescoping member relative to the second telescoping member while preventing separation of the first telescoping member from the second telescoping member.
In the illustrated embodiment, the mounting mechanism includes a channel configured to engage the frame and a coupler configured to secure the mounting mechanism to the first telescoping member. The extension rod extends into an interior region of both the first and second telescoping members. The extension rod has washers coupled to opposite ends. A first pin is coupled to the first telescoping member, and a second pin is coupled to the second telescoping member. The first and second pins are configured to cooperate with the first and second washers to retain the extension rod within the first and second telescoping members.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.